Love, Love, Love!
by Godzilla's Egg
Summary: AUTHOR GANTENG IS BACK! Summary : Kisah kasih masa muda yang indah dan penuh warna. Setidaknya pengennya kayak di sinetron bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, saling suka, the end. Tapi mustahil ya? KaiSoo. WARNING: GS, abal, typo(s) baby REVIEW OR KRITIKZ BOLEH.


First Chapter : Introduction

Summary : Kisah kasih masa muda yang indah dan penuh warna. Setidaknya pengennya kayak di sinetron bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, saling suka, the end. Tapi mustahil ya?

**WhuzzupEgg Present :**

**The EXO's FanFiction**

**Cast : KaiSoo [GenderSwitch]**

**Genre : Humor, Romance(?), AU, Slice of life**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : God, Their own family and SM. I just own the plot.**

**Beware of OOC-ness, gajeness, Typo(s)**

"OPPAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan menggelegar ala Medusa(?) menghiasi indahnya pagi ini. Sang korban yang tingginya pas-pas-an hanya bisa megap-megap efek terbangun dengan perasaan shock karena dibangunkan dengan seriossa seorang bocah(?) SMA bermata bulat alias belo bernama Kyungsoo.

Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu berlari secepat Sonic kearah kamar sang 'oppa' yang diketahui bernama Joonmyeon yang punya nama beken Suho.

"Kau lihat kaus kakiku?" Tanya si gadis imut nan belo itu dengan oh-so-innocent-nya. Suho ber-facepalm ria.

'_Berisik banget pagi buta begini cuma karena kaus kaki. Seharusnya dulu aku pesan satu remote sebelum Umma melahirkan si belo ini supaya aku bisa menyetel volume suaranya._' Sungut batin Suho. Edan.

"OI OPPA!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Suho pun mendadak tuli dalam beberapa detik.

"ADA APA, ADIKKU YANG UNYU UNYU IMUT BELO BIN BALA BALA?!" Sahut Suho dengan teriakan tak kalah kencang dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, diluar, para tetangga sudah menyiapkan obor, parang, dll untuk demo pasca keributan dirumah itu.

Kyungsoo mendengus ala Kuda yang sedang menggalau(?) #SiwonMerasaTerpanggil #OkesipNgawur. "Oppa gak denger tadi aku bilang apa? Apa perlu kubersihkan telingamu pakai tang, Oppa tampan?" Ujar si gadis belo itu sambil memasang aegyo tingkat kecamatan.

Suho ber-sweatdrop ria. "…'kan Oppa cuma basa basi." Lirih si pemuda sedikit bantet dengan bibir seksinya yang dimanyun-manyun-kan sepuluh meter. #Lebay

"Hah? Masih jaman basa basi?" Dengus Kyungsoo sambil mengibas-kibas kan rambut panjang hitam berkilau layaknya sunsilk itu dengan kurang-ajar nya dihadapan Suho yang sudah mengembang-kempis-kan hidungnya. Kesal.

'_Ya Tuhan, kira-kira ngidam apa Umma sampai-sampai aku punya adek se-semprul ini? Ngidam barbel lumutan kah?_' Batin Suho. Ngaco bin miris.

Tanpa disadari Suho, daritadi Kyungsoo sibuk menoel-noel pipi /sedikit/ tirusnya itu. "Oppa~ Oppa~ Kok melamun?" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan imutnya.

Suho masih saja meratapi nasib dibawah alam sadar. Ckck.

"Oppa?"

"Oppa~"

.

.

.

"YAAAK! OPPA! SETEBAL APA KOTORAN KUPINGMU, EOOOOH!?" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi lagi dan membuat si pemuda yang sedari tadi bengong itu loncat indah(?) dengan elitnya.

Suho kembali merutuki nasib punya adik ber-volume(?) tinggi macam Kyungsoo. #PrayForSuhoHyung

.

.

.

**01.15 P.M, SM High School.**

**[Break Time]**

"Yo! Pagi, Kyungsoo! Telat lagi? Dasar jam karet." Sapa seorang gadis ber-pony tail cokelat sekaligus menyindir si gadis belo yang baru saja menempati tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah innocent bin imutnya didepan gadis bernama Baekhyun itu. "Seperti biasa Oppa telat bangun lagi. Padahal aku sudah bangun pagi," Jawabnya. _'Sekaligus sibuk mencari kaus kaki seperti biasa.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun pun merespon dengan menunjukkan jarinya membentuk huruf 'O' dihadapan Kyungsoo. Lalu diakhiri scene ini dengan sentilan manis di jidat imut-imut milik Baekhyun.

"Adaw! Aya aya wae! Jangan sentil-sentil jidat seksi-ku, belo!" Sungut Baekhyun dengan narsis bin stress sambil mengusap jidat kinclongnya itu.

Kyungsoo ber-sweatdrop sebesar biji jagung mendengar penuturan kata yang menurutnya seperti bahasa Alien(?). "Aya aya wae? Bahasa alien kah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ngaco-nya.

"Bukan. Bahasa kalbu." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

Koplak. Pikir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepan Kyungsoo lalu mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin. Tak dihiraukan pemuda pemilik tempat duduk itu yang sedari tadi sudah memanyunkan bibir sambil menggerutu.

"Kau tau, Kyungsoo? A—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau dan tak mau tau." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, padat, berisi dan sadis sambil menguncir kembali rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"KYUNGSOOOOOO!" Teriak Baekhyun frustasi plus kesal. Suara tenor nya menggelegar dikelas. Untung murid lain sedang asik jajan di kantin. Kalau tidak, mungkin Baekhyun sudah dilempar kertas(?) oleh mereka. #plak

Kyungsoo yang notabene juga sering berteriak nyolot, niatnya sih ingin balas teriakan si Bacon. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat kalau harus menjaga image 'cute'diluar rumah. Ckck.

Gadis bermata besar itu menutup kupingnya lalu memasang muka innocent nya sambil mengerucutkan bibir seksinya/menurutnya/.

"Tak usah berteriak begitu, aku enggak budeg." Sungut Kyungsoo bete.

"Habisnya kau-"

BRAK

Belum saja Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seorang pemuda tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas mereka dengan kekuatan penuh. Ibaratnya tenaga Orang Utan(?).

"Aku mendengar teriakan Julliebaekkie menggelegar~ Ada what gerangan with my Julliebaekkie?" Seru seorang pemuda layaknya tiang listrik yang dikelola PLN itu dengan nada dan bahasa tubuh yang oh-so-lebay.

Baekhyun mendelik sedetik. Bola mata sipitnya itu membelalak lebay. "Romeoyeollie~" pekiknya dengan nada ala musical sambil ber-aegyo ria saat pemuda tiang itu melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca(?).

"Julliebaekkie!~" pemuda tiang yang disebut Baekhyun sebagai 'Romeoyeollie' itu segera berhambur ke pelukan si gadis 'Julliebaekkie' itu dengan gaya slow motion. Dan warga sekolah yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu hanya menggeleng disko kepalanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kemesraan teman sebangkunya itu hanya menggerutu kesal. Sirik bahasa Indonesianya.

"Jangan bermesraan disini! Aku mual melihatnya ish!" protes Kyungsoo dengan pout nya yang oh-so-imut.

"Bilang aja sirik." Sahut Baekhyun, tepat.

JLEBB

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo menjadi berapi-api. Hidungnya sudah berkembang-kempis dengan imutnya. Tetapi dia ingat /lagi/ kalau saat ini mereka ada disekolah. Lalu diurungkannya niat untuk men-_smack down_ Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengatur napas nya layaknya ibu hamil yang siap berkontraksi(?). diperhatikannya Baekhyun dengan pacarnya, Chanyeol sedang asik bermesraan ria.

Matanya yang bulat tiba-tiba makin membulat. 'Dia dimana?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Anu…" Chanyeol sang tiang listrik yang melihat gelagat Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum seperti orang idiot seperti biasa. Dia tau apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Maklumi, Chanyeol berguru dengan Ki Joko Pintar selama beberapa tahun.

"Kai sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dikelas. Hehehe~" Jawabnya sebelum ditanya. Dan ternyata jawabannya tepat sasaran. Tidak sia-sia dia belajar membaca pikiran lewat Ki Joko Pintar. Batinnya.

"Oh…" Kyungsoo menghela napas lesu, letih, lemah, lunglai, lambai. #plak. Kyungsoo memang menaruh hati pada teman sekelas Chanyeol yang bernama Kim Jongin Kai.

Biasanya Kai si pemuda berkulit birong seksih itu selalu menampakkan batang hidungnya yang pesek dikelas Kyungsoo. Ya. Kai memang juga menaruh hati pada Kyungsoo. Tapi masih malu-malu kambing pesek. #AuthorKejam

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ETTTTT(?)

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Pelajaran terakhir akhirnya Kyungsoo lewati dengan hembusan napas berkali-kali. Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya tidak terlalu peduli. Ckck.

.

.

.

.

**03.15 P.M, SM High School.**

Pelajaran terakhir pun berakhir. Siswa siswi segera bergegas pulang secepat ceetah yang sedang berburu mangsa dikarenakan cuaca sudah mendung.

Sama hal nya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia segera bergegas merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya lalu berlari kecil ke depan gerbang sekolahnya. Menunggu seseorang. Kayak hantu penunggu#DZIGH

Sekitar beberapa menit gadis itu menunggu, wajahnya yang sedari tadi datar berubah sumringah. Kai, pujaan hatinya akhirnya keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam saat Kai melewatinya. Malu menyapa si hitam pesek itu seperti biasa. Kai pun keluar dari gerbang sekolah mereka.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya segera berjalan agak cepat dikarenakan langkah kaki Kai lebih lebar dan itu membuat langkah Kai agak cepat.

Arah rumah mereka memang searah. Tempat tinggal mereka hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja, belum lagi ternyata jarak sekolah dan rumah mereka terbilang cukup dekat sehingga mereka tidak perlu menaiki sepeda atau kendaraan. Cukup berjalan kaki biar langsing(?).

Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai dari belakang seperti biasa sejak mereka pertama kali MOS. Dia menunduk sedikit agar Kai tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Kayak Hinata di sinetron 'Ketika Naruto bertasbih' #ngaco

Tes

Tes

Tes

Ternyata prediksi para murid SM High School tepat kalau sebentar lagi mungkin akan hujan. Author mencurigai kalau-kalau para murid itu berguru di Ki Joko Pintar.

Gadis bermata belo itu melihat Kai membuka payung lalu kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kelabakan karena hujan deras dadakan. Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu menunduk lagi.

Tak dihiraukannya para tukang becak yang menawarinya untuk diantar. Dia kembali berjalan basah-basahan terkena hujan sambil menunduk.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tidak merasakan tetesan hujan di pundak atau kepalanya lagi. Lalu dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat mungkin saja hujan reda.

Bukan hujan yang reda. Ternyata seseorang mem-payungi-nya. Kyungsoo membelalakan mata belo-nya. Ternyata seseorang yang mem-payungi-nya itu adalah si hitam pesek Kai.

"Hai…" Sapa Kim Jongin dengan senyuman di bibir seksih nya.

**To Be Continued**

AUTHOR GANTENG TELAH KEMBALEEEEH~~~ *lambai ganteng penuh kharisma*

Maap kalau seperti biasa bahasa acak-acakan. Saya gak bisa bersikap formal tapi setidaknya bahasa saya gak kasar kan? *Puppy eyes no jutsu* /hoek

Kenapa saya milih genderswitch bukan yaoi? Well saya gak terbiasa ama yaoi dan saya cowok mana bisa ngebayangin kehidupan yaoi wkwkwkwkwk /ditimpuk beton. Yak. Tapi saya buat fanfic ini pake hati dan pikiran plus chakra(?)

Sekian bacot dari saya. Boleh bash tapi jangan pake sambel plus kuah. Author atut ntar kabur lol. **Mind to review?**


End file.
